Rough Genderbent Days in the Hoenn Region
by Lauren Jur
Summary: The continuing of my first one Pokemon: Rough Genderbent Days Next Book- Rough Genderbent Days in the Hoenn Region part 2


Chapter 1

Ashley arrived in Hoenn and wondered who was travelling with her. She looked around and then a boy and his little sister saw her. "Hello." said Ashley, "I just arrived here for my quest to continue catching them all." "I just started being a Trainer. I see you have expierence with that Pikachu. Say, I've never seen a Pikachu before." said Mason. "That's a Pokemon from the Kanto region." said Maxine. "Yep." said Ashley with a smile. "Hey, what are your names?" Rocky then appeared and she went to hug her. "You're with us!?" said Ashley, "I haven't seen you since Kanto and Johto!" She looked at her with a huge smile. "Have you met Mason and his little sister yet? They're really nice." said Rocky. "Seems awesome." said Ashley. She looked at them. "Hello." said Mason, a boy with light brown hair and a red shirt. "So that's their names." said Ashley, "My name's Ashley and this is my parnter, Pikachu." They shook hands and Ashley blushed as she shook Mason's hand. "What's up?" asked Mason. "nothing." she said. But Rocky knew something was up. "Don't hit on guys we're travelling with." Rocky whispered. "You'll do that anyways!" shouted Ashley, "Well, not on who we're travelling with but anyone who run into!" "Come on." said Rocky. But Rocky had to admit the fact that she too, hits on guys easily. The thing that was to be focused on though. Catching them all in the Hoenn region! And nobody was gonna stop Ashley from doing it!

Theme song links: watch?v=FHccuMIlVH8 for Advanced, watch?v=CUAsFL9QwC0 for Advance Challenge, watch?v=NgcxMUPiIjs for Advanced battle (my favorite AG song!), watch?v=hWrAEnnaJfU for Battle Frontier.

Chapter 2

Bit after bit, she caught every Pokemon that she wanted in this team. Mason's team was Torchic, Wurmple, Beautify, and Skitty. He was to evolve them sooner or later but for now, they weren't ready yet. Ashley would just die to see them evolve. Her Charmander back then had evolved into a Charizard and she was lovin' it! She also loved how her Caterpie got all through evolution into Butterfree but even though she released Butterfree, she still missed it. "What are you thinking about?" asked Maxine. "Oh...nothing." Ashley said. "OK then. If you say so." said Maxine, pushing her glasses up. Mason smiled as well. That was all gonna be well. "I'd like to do my very first gym battle!" siad Ashley, "I just can't wait!" "OK." said Mason,"The fifth's my father and we need to impress him unless he won't really let me travel with you guys very much longer." "Ok then. Where is the first gym?" Ashley asked. "Slow down." said Mason, "Aren't you going too fast?" "That's Ashley for ya." said Rocky with a smile. "The first gym is in Rustboro City." said Maxine. "So, let's go!" said Ashley with a grin. She started sprinting off but Mason caught up and pulled her by the shirt. "Nah-uh-uh." he said, "You're going nowhere before we have breakfast." "Oh yeah." Ashley said, hearing her stomach growl, "How could I forgot breakfast?" "Fresh pancakes!" said Rocky, "And here's the syrup sauce." "Thank you." said the three of them (Ashley, Mason, and Maxine). They dug in and then it was time to sprint off. Ashley was so excited to meet and battle with the gym leader. Her first Hoenn gym battle! She believed that she was gonna win and that was gonna be the truth!

Chapter 3

They got to Rustboro City and Mason located Ashley to the Rustboro City gym. Ashley entered excitedly and ready to battle. "Ready to battle?" asked Rocko (genderbent version of Roxanne). "Of course!" said Ashley with a huge grin, "i can't wait!" Rocko sent out Geodude. "Go Pikachu!" Ashley said. "Um...you know that thing won't do any good." said Rocko. "I don't care and Pikachu is my best friend in the entire world and I know we can do this even if type advantages are proven wrong!" said Ashley. "Ok, then. Let's go, Geodude. Use Mega Punch!" said Rocko. Ashley looked at Pikachu. "Aww man." she said. But Pikachu managed to get through without any damage. That really surprised Ashley and as well as her friends. "That was weird anyways." Ashley remarked, "That's never happened before with him." "I guess just once isn't gonna hurt the battle." said Rocko. Ashley then used Thunder and it was weird how Rocko's Geodude fainted even though electric types have no effect on his type of Pokemon. Next, Rocko sent out his Nosepass. Nosepass was his signature Pokemon. Still up was Ashley's Pikachu wanting to battle as well. "Nosepass, Rock Tomb!" said Rocko. Pikachu fainted just then. "Ugh." said Ashley. She then threw out her Torkoal. "That?" asked Rocko, "Is a fire type." "I know." said Ashley, "I should switch." But that was it. Pikachu needed a potion to keep continuing if she wanted to use him. "Here." said Mason, "Are some Oran Berries and some Potions. Oran berries restore HP and Potions heal the Pokemon. Use them however you like." Ashley gave her Pikachu a Potion and sent out Pikachu. "Hey, I'm a rock-type so you know such electric types won't do well." said Rocko. "You underestimated Pikachu last time with Geodude. You can't underestimate us again! Iron Tail!" Pikachu still didn't know the move that well and that way it failed. He was still trying to learn it.

Chapter 4

"That's weird." said Ashley to herself. Mason heard Ashley complaining. "Hey, Ashley." he said, "Don't give up hope now. It's Ok that it can't use that move effectively against Nosepass now because as you know, he has just recently learned that move!" "Stop thinking and get battling!" said Rocko. Ashley tried to but Nosepass was really tough oppenent and Pikachu had fainted. Then, that meant more training. "On the bright side, you battled your hardest." said Rocko, "But on the dark side, you didn't win the Stone Badge so you better train up and come back!" Ashley started tearing up. "Aww." said Rocky, "Cheer up." Ashley heard those words and began training. She held her head up high just then and continued trainining. "Back to the gym to earn my badge!" said Ashley with a smile and Ashley won the Stone Badge since Pikachu's Iron Tail was perfected. "Now, off to Dewford Town!" she exclaimed. "Be careful." Mason warned, "Soon, we will meet my father in Petalburg City and I don't want to see you lose to him so please at least try your best!" Ashley went there and met Isa (the genderbent version of Brawly). "I will be battling you today for the Kunckle badge!" said Ashley, happily. "OK." said Isa, "I accept your challenge, challenger. Just expect that I won't go easy on you." "I love battles like these!" Ashley exclaimed, "It makes the battle more interesting!" She sent out Tailow. "Wing attack!" said Ashley. Wing Attack kept hitting Isa's Machop but finally Machop used Cross Chop and Tailow fainted. "Ugh." said Ashley, "I've just gotta try harder!" She sent out Treeko and it defeated Machop. Isa sent out Makuhita. "Aww man." said Ashley, really worried now. "Treeko, attack!" said Ashley with minor confidence. Treecko attacked but then Isa's Makuhita evolved which made Ashley worry. Just one attack from Hariyama and they were through. "Gotta get the Knuckle badge, gotta get the Knuckle badge." Ashley thought. But it was no use. Treecko was defeated and there was no badge for her. She lie down defeated next to her Treecko, very embarrassed. Soon Ashley was gonna have a rematch and that was all. They ended up next to the Pokemon Center in Dewford Town. "Hey, Nurse Joy." said Ashley (if you read my first one, Nurse Joy and Pokemon are the only ones not genderbent even though she is human), "Could you please heal my Pokemon?" Nurse Joy smiled. "Sure thing." said Nurse Joy and took her Pokemon for a few seconds.

Chapter 5

"The rematch starts now!" said Ashley, after her Pokemon were healed. "I know that battling's important but doesn't that mean that we shouldn't take a break and eat some dinner? It's time for dinner and that would mean that we only had two meals and that's not healthy." said Mason. They sat down and ate. "Here are some onigiri." said Rocky. "Mmm." said Ashley, "These rice balls are delicious." "Yeah." said Mason, "I love them." After the rice balls, they set off to the gym again. "It's late and this is the first time that anyone has challenged me this late." said Isa, "Maybe you should wait until tomorrow." Ashley looked at Isa. "Please. It's only 8:30 pm." she said. "Yeah, but I can't accept it this late." said Isa, "I don't have as much energy. So, I'm gonna go to bed and shut down the gym soon so you're gonna have to come back tomorrow and have the rematch. Sorry." They all were at the entrance. "Let's find somewhere to camp out." said Rocky. Ashley was heartbroken at that moment. She wanted to do a rematch against Isa ever since she had lost. Ashley couldn't sleep at all. Mason was the only one who went into Ashley's tent to see how she was doing. "Hey, Ashley." said Mason. "I really wanted to battle." said Ashley under tears, "I can't be turned down all the time." "It's fine. Just get to sleep. It wouldn't be weird if I stayed in here with you, would it?" asked Mason. "No, not at all." said Ashley. The next morning, Rocky was the first one up. Then, the other two were up. Rocky was surprised that Ashley and Mason had gotten out of the same tent. "Are you two hitting on each other?" asked Rocky. "No way!" said Ashley, "I couldn't sleep last night so he came inside to comfort me as well as sleep so I would fall asleep. Honest!" Her face was red from embarrassment. "She's absolutely right." said Mason, "Why would I ever do something like that?" "I don't know." said Rocky, continuing to cook. "What's shakin', bacon?" asked Ashley. "Bacon? How'd you know?" asked Rocky. "That's weird." said Ashley, "it seems you didn't know what I was saying." Rocky laughed. "Good times, Ashley." she said, "i'm good." "After this, the rematch." said Mason, "So at least you can win the Kunckle Badge." they ate the bacon and then they headed towards the Dewford Town gym. "Hello again, Ashley. Here for a rematch?" said Isa. Ashley grinned super big. "Of course! What else would I be here for?" She sent out Treecko and Isa chose Machop. "I guess we're using the same pokemon." said Ashley, smiling, "Alright then. Go, Treecko!" Then, Machop attacked. "Can't let this happen!" said Ashley, "Dodge, quickly!" Treecko dodged and attacked. That time Machop fainted and up next Isa sent out Hariyama. "Hariyama, go!" said Isa. "I won't let you! Your Machop may have overpowered my Treecko but I still defeated you. I choose Corphish!" said Ashley. "Attack now, Corphish!" said Ashley. Corphish was defeated by Isa's Hariyama just then and Ashley had the one Pokemon she knew could win it, Treecko.

Chapter 6

Treecko was almost defeated by Hariyama but of course Ashley had the best strategy. "Dodge!" she commanded. Soon, Treecko defeated Hariyama and she had gotten the Knuckle badge .The next gym was the one in Mauville City. She was ready to battle Mattison and get a Dynamo Badge, if she could get through her without any rematches. Losing made her look bad and feel bad. She wanted to give it all she had but even when she lost, she still gave it her all, right? So, there was nothing to cry about! Even though she still had the urge to after losing battles. Pikachu was powered up from the exploding mecha-Raikou so when Mattie sent out her Magnemite, just a single Thunderbolt defeated the electric type. Mattie was so surprised at so powerful that Pikachu was. She wished she had one like that. But she was so awestruck she had to be reminded to send out her next Pokemon. "Oh, right." she said. She looked at Ashley. "Sorry." she said. "Why are you apologizing?" asked Ashley, "It's fine. he just got powered up by a mecha version of the Legendary Raikou." She smiled, "Bring it on!" Mattison sent out Voltorb. Because of the same powerup, just a single Thunderbolt made Voltorb faint. Still, Mattie was awestruck but remembered what Ashley had said. "Where in the world did you find a mecha version of that legendary beast?" asked Mattie. Ashley thought about it. "Not really sure." she said and Mattie sent out Magneton. Magneton was her last Pokemon in the battle and she was determined now that they would be able to defeat the young trainer but Pikachu was still supercharged. "Go! Thunder!" said Ashley. She was surprised how it hit Magneton and how that single hit knocked it out. The Thunder was supercharged that was why Magneton couldn't stand up to it. Ashley smiled and cheered when she got the Dynamo Badge. After that Mason looked at Ashley. "Looks like pikachu still is supercharged." he said. "yeah." said Ashley, "That's cool, right?" Pikachu wasn't really used to it and looked at his trainer. "oh yeah." said Ashley. Before hitting Lavaridge, they had lunch. Rocky made some tomato soup and then heading out to Ignite's gym. "Hello challenger." said Ignite, "You must be Ashley from Pallet Town. Nice to meet you. I'm Ignite. Today, you will battling against me, right? So, let's get started! Go, Mag!" "Go, Corphish!" said Ashley. "Super effective, ah? That isn't gonna be very well against a fire type like Mag." This was starting out to be a tough battle for Ashley than she origanally thought, Corphish was able to win the round. Then, Ignite sent out Meg. Ashley sent out Treecko at first but then she switched for Corphish. The next move surprised Ashley. "yawn!" said Ignite. That forced Ashley to switch again and finally Pikachu had defeated her with its speed and electricity type attacks. The next pokemon was her Torkoal. There was a really powerful Overheat and Iron Defence that made both Pikachu and Treecko faint.

Chapter 7

The next Pokemon Ashley had was Corphish but Corphish was still asleep from the Yawn attack from earlier. During the battle, Ashley's Corphish awoke and managed to fight on courageously after getting seriously damaged from Ignite's other two Pokemon. After that fierce battle, it was determined that Corphish had defeated Torkoal. The next gym was Norman's gym in Petalburg City (see how their father doesn't change gender? Same as all Pokemon and Nurse Joy). "You better win against our father!" Mason shouted. "I shall try my best." said Ashley, "but I am not sure that I will win or not." Ashley entered the Petalburg Gym and smiled. Norman smiled back and saw his kids. "Mason and Maxine!" said Norman with a smile, "You're travelling I see." They nodded. "What brings you all here?" asked Norman. "Ashley wants to have a gym battle with you. She wants to be the best Pokemon master of all. Would you please battle with her?" They battled and batlled and battled until Ashley finally won the Balance Badge. In the last gym, she won the Heat Badge. The gym in Fortee City was next against the gym leader Winnie (genderbent version of Winona). In the next book...

Next book- Rough Genderbent Days in the Hoenn Region Part 2


End file.
